


How To Whump Your Watson

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up getting attacked by a pair of thugs who give him a message for Sherlock. He doesn't come out of it too well. After having managed to get a call to Sherlock he wakes to find himself in hospital. Mycroft and Sherlock are sitting by his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Whump Your Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#19 - Whump whump whump, yeah yeah yeah: Let's get back to our roots today, shall we? Whump Watson. Whump him well. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

John was being followed and he knew it. He also knew he was in trouble because, unlike Sherlock, he couldn't get a taxi no matter how he tried. He looked behind him to see two very large men coming towards him. Something glinted in in the light of a street lamp.

"Dammit. One of them is carrying a knife!" he thought.

Suddenly John broke in to a run. He could hear the pounding of feet running after him. As he turned the corner he realized he'd made a very bad mistake. He'd managed to run himself in to a dead end. 

"Oh this is so not good." he thought as he turned to face his assailants. 

As one of the them has a knife he decided that it was better to do nothing rather than run the risk of getting himself stabbed. Of course this meant that while he wasn't going to get stabbed, he wasn't going to get away unscathed either. Each of the men punched him in the stomach. This was enough to knock him down. After he was down he got a kick to his kidneys and another boot in his chest. He was sure that something had broken. 

"You tell that meddlesome Holmes that our boss Durratt isn't happy. If he doesn't give up then he'll be next." 

John rolled over on his back.

"You tell your boss that he's just made a very big mistake." As he spoke he spat out the words, the pain showing in his voice. "Now that he's had you attack me he's made a very big enemy of Sherlock and he wont stop until his got you and got him!"

One of the thugs gave him a final kick to his stomach and then they went off giving him a grunt of disdain as they did so. After he was sure that they were gone he managed to reach in to his pocket and pull out his phone. Looking at it he was luck as it wasn't broken. Fighting the pain that came with each breath he managed to make the call. 

The phone rang and Sherlock answered. "John, John. Is that you?"

He managed to gasp out an answer. "I've been attacked and ......" The phone slipped out of his hands and he slipped in to unconsciousness. 

When he woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. Sherlock was sitting by his bed and Mycroft was standing beside him. John noticed that his umbrella was leaning on the wall. 

"How did I get here?" John gasped, his voice sounding breathy. 

Mycroft smiled. "I took the liberty to put a tracking device in your phone. It was done so we could find you in a situation like this."

Under any other circumstances he would have been really angry. But right now he was glad because he had no idea what he would have done if they hadn't know where he was.

"Thank you. I hurt. Something broken right?" 

"Yes." Sherlock said, his voice measured barely hiding his anger. "You have several broken ribs."

Then John remembered. "They said that they were working for Duratt and that is you didn't give up the case Sherlock, they'd come for you too." Sherlock said nothing as John winced with the pain of getting the sentence out. 

"Don't worry John. I will make sure that all those involved are dealt with." Mycroft gave John one of his knowing smiles.

For once Sherlock looked up at his brother and smiled back at him. Somehow John knew that with two Holmes brothers going after the thugs and their boss that they would end up in a far worse state than him. That made him feel a lot better.


End file.
